This proposal is for continuation of support for studies of foreign medical graduates in the United States. A nationwide interview survey of a random sample of foreign educated physicians (and a smaller group of U.S. educated physicians) was undertaken in the spring of 1974. The analysis and interpretation of data acquired from this survey will comprise the major early part of the research activity in the 1974-74 academic year, while the preparation of written reports describing the findings will be carried out during the latter part of the year. This proposed work continues efforts undertaken in the first three years of a project designed to assess the impact on American medicine of foreign educated doctors who come to the United States for graduate training with respect to four major research questions: (1) What have been the expectations of foreign physicians in coming to the United States and how far have these been fulfilled; (2) How have American hospitals recruited foreign interns and residents and how have they contributed to the training of these foreign mmdical graduates; (3) How have these foreign medical graduates used their American training in their subsequent careers (either in their own countries or in the U.S.); (4) How have the foreign medical systems been affected by this process?